Here With Me
by Avispa
Summary: Las pesadillas se hacen realidad, basada en la cancion de Dido, ONESHOT. RW&HG¿Cómo estas segura de que va a ser niño? le pregunto Por que el me lo susurra cuando estas roncando contesto con risa


Here with me

Movió la mano únicamente para cerrar la cortina; los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día, un día sin esperanza.

Giro sobre si misma y miro con amargura el lado vació de su cama, paso su mano sobre ese espacio, que hasta hace unos días estaba ocupado.

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto, mientras observaba como se abrochaba el abrigo_

_- Tengo una misión- respondió mientras buscaba los zapatos debajo de la cama._

_- ¿Y por que yo no puedo ir?- le dijo con un mohín mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la cama buscando los zapatos._

_Escucho una risa ahogada._

_-Será por tu estado- apunto mientras señalaba con la mano libre el abultado vientre de la ocupante de la cama._

_- Tal vez- murmuro. Se levanto con trabajo mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse la corbata._

_- Estos trastos muggles- rezongo _

_La chica rió_

_- Podrías acostarte un rato mas, aun es temprano- comento con una mirada anhelante_

_El chico acepto, acostándose, ella se refugio en su pecho mientras frotaba inconcientemente su vientre._

_-Quiero que se llame Tom_

_- ¿Como estas segura de que va a ser niño? – le pregunto_

_-Por que el me lo susurra cuando estas roncando- contesto con risa_

_- ¿Y si escuchaste mal? ¿Y si es niña?_

_-Pues simple se llamara Lizzie_

_-¿Lizzie?_

_-Si Lizzie- le respondio con cierta agresividad_

_- De acuerdo, Lizzie_

_Deposito un beso en su frente, mientras acariciaba su cabello, hasta que quedo dormida._

I didn't hear you leave,

I wonder how am I still here

I don't want to move a thing,

It might change my memory

Apretó fuertemente la almohada contra ella, y las lágrimas furiosas se pugnaban por salir, hace tanto que no dormía, hace tanto que no se levantaba de esa cama, solo se quedaba, ahí, observando el lado vacío de la cama.

Oh I am what I am,

I'll do what I want, but I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep,

I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide,

I cannot be, until you're resting here with me

_Habían pasado algunos días desde que el se había ido, se encontraba cocinando la cena, el embarazo le producía tanta hambre, la radio estaba encendida tocando el ultimo éxito de las Brujas de Macbeth, mientras ella hacia un triste intento por moverse al ritmo, nunca fue una gran bailarina, pero como amaba la música._

_Agarro el plato y se dirigía al pequeño comedor, cuando la música fue interrumpida por el locutor; las palabras entraron de golpe, un ataque en Brigthson, muchos aurores, muggles y brujos habían muerto, aurores..._

_El plato se estrello con estruendo en el suelo, y ella se quedo estática ahí, en el comedor, sola. _

_La puerta de la entrada empezó a sonar fuertemente, pero ella no la escuchaba o no quería escucharla._

_-¡Hermione, Hermione, abre, soy Harry! Abre, por favor- el grito había seguido a una suplica._

_Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, pisando los restos de comida y de vidrio, no noto que sus pies empezaron a sangrar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry, con un Harry más mayor que la última vez._

_Entro, murmuro palabras inteligibles, "caído, ron, emboscada, traidores", Hermione siguió parada, ahí enfrente de Harry, no lograba entender, ¿Quién había caído, ¿Qué traidor? _

_-Pasa Harry, estoy preparando la cena, Ron ya debe estar por llegar- murmuro ausente mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

_Harry la miro desesperado, la sostuvo de los hombros y la zarandeo con ligereza._

_-Hermione, Ron, esta muerto, esta muerto- dijo, más para el, pronunciándolas al aire, para saber que era real, no una cruel broma, no una pesadilla mas._

_Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza y a murmurar, lentamente, todo empezó a hacerse mas rápido, los murmullos subían hasta convertirse en gritos y los suaves movimientos con la cabeza ha ser objetos estrellados en la pared._

_Harry la abrazo, fuertemente, como hace mucho que no lo hacia, y se quedaron ahí, los dos juntos, abrazados, llorando amargamente y rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla._

_Nunca se encontró un cuerpo, el funeral fue sencillo, tal y como Ronald Weasley había sido en vida, _

Recuerda vagamente el funeral, como un sueño de la infancia, o más bien una pesadilla. Había llegado a su casa, los objetos seguían rotos en el suelo, las lagrimas seguían surcando su rostro, un rastro de tristeza un camino de amargura, veía su sombra en cada lugar, y mas la veía en la cama.

I don't want to call my friends,

They might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed,

Risk forgetting all that's been

La puerta no había parado de sonar ese día, pero para ella no existía, había perdido parte de su vida, solía pasarse la mano por el vientre, preguntándose que haría sola, sin el.

Y solía sentir las pequeñas patadas de la criatura, como si ella se hiciera la misma pregunta, como si presintiera lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A veces se preguntaba si no se estaría volviendo loca, lo veía en todos lados, pero esta vez, lo veía tan real, quitándose la capa de viaje, rota y sucia, frotándose los ojos con cansancio como solía hacer y mirándola con la misma ternura de siempre, con el mismo amor.

Oh I am what I am,

I'll do what I want, but I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep,

I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide,

I cannot be, until you're resting here with me

No se sorprendió cuando sintió un peso en su cama y una mano acariciando su frente, y no se sorprendió cuando los ojos se cerraron dulcemente.

Mañana seria otro día.

**_Bueno, este ha sido un fic de regalo para una amiga, XD, el final cursi es su culpa._**

_**Tqm XD, con mucho cariño, y para la próxima….elige una canción mas alegre, si?**_

**_Sugerencias, Críticas y Comentarios, un review. _**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
